Trent (novel in progress)
by ratchetlover1998
Summary: Trent J. Charleston was 5 years old when he lost his parents and was living on his own. He now is changed ever since that day, what adventures and troubles will he run into during his life? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

The black streets of New York City were quieter then they were during the day, when cars and taxis and buses of all sorts filled the streets with traffic. All the buildings were standing still with a few lit windows here and there. The street lit with street lamps that lined the black strips of asphalt. People on the street were heading home from a long day of work. It was perfectly peaceful.

"Trent John Charleston!" A strict, mother's voice is heard, breaking the peaceful mood of the street. "Get your butt back in here this instant!"  
The small 5-year-old boy groaned, just as he got to the sidewalk next to the street right in front of his small house. "But _mom_!" The little brown haired boy whined. Letting the top half of his frail tiny body go limp and flail forward and to the side a bit in a pouting motion, glancing back at his mom up in the front window.  
"Right now, mister!" She snapped, shutting the window with a slam, glaring at her young son.

Trent sighed and grumbled, pouting angrily and frustrated as he stomped back to the front door and walked back in, shutting the door behind him to meet his mom in front of him. Trent looked up at her, frowning. "_Please_ mom? I wanna go outside! Everyone else at school get's to go out at night!" He whined in a whiney, childish voice.

"No sir! You are going to bed, now!" She snapped back in response angrily. "You're lucky your father isn't home young man! Off to bed. Now." She narrowed her eyes at the smaller boy, who then huffed and ran past her and up the stairs, to his room and then slammed the door, falling onto his bed with tears in his eyes.

Trent buried his face into his pillow, grumbling muffled angry and sad noises into it. "It's not fair…" he sniffed, shutting his eyes and clutching at his pillow. "Everyone else gets to so why can't I!? It isn't fair!" He grabbed the pillow he was clutching onto tightly and turned sitting up, throwing it across the room hard at the wall, glaring through tears straight ahead at where he threw it. He felt the scene that had just happened with him and his mom run through his head again.

_ "Why not!?" Trent shouted, glaring up at his mother. _

_ "Because it is dangerous out at night! It's dangerous anytime when you are alone! I don't want you hurt!"  
"But I want friends! Why don't you ever let me do anything!? I hate you!" Trent screamed without thinking and ran past her up the stairs and to his bedroom, ignoring his mother call his name. _

So here he was now, crying like a baby to himself in his room… He sighed sadly, guilt beginning to pierce his heart. "I…I didn't mean it…" he cried quietly to himself, face in his palms.

Trent was asleep when his father came home, the door opening making him wake up a bit. He yawned as he blinked the sleepiness from his eyes. Trent glanced at his bedside clock. 11:00pm. It was late but he needed to apologize to his mom… He sighed and got up, rubbing one eye and walked tiredly down the stairs. "Mom?" the small boy called, brows furrowing when he didn't get an answer. "Mom?" he walked into the main room, eyes widening and he froze. There were… 3 strange and scary looking men with knifes and guns in the room, and there were…his parents. Tied up and gagged with duct tape. His mom's eyes when he saw her son there… oh it was unspeakable of the horror in those pupils. She began to scream and yell into the gag for him to leave, tears streaming down her eyes. She was then silenced however when the man holding her hair grabbed his knife and with a quick, swift slice, slit her throat, letting her fall to the ground, then did the same to the dad.  
Trent stared in horror, tears silently forming and rolling down his cheeks. "NO! MOM! DAD!" He shook furiously and when he saw one of them go for him, he quickly turned to run, but as soon as Trent got to the front door he was grabbed roughly by one of the men, and his mouth was covered tightly. "NMNMN! MNMNNN!" Trent screamed and squealed into his hand, squirmed greatly. He got an Idea and quickly bit down on his hand, the man yelping and backing away, dropping him as well as his knife. Trent panted hard and when another went towards him he grabbed the knife and put it in front of him, the man running straight into it with a howl and choked yell. His eyes were wide and he felt more tears run down his cheeks at the feeling of the man falling limp in front of him. He killed him. When another man went towards him he sliced at his arm, and when he bent over in pain, he sliced his neck, the man falling dead. He then, glaring with angry eyes, he threw the knife straight at the last guy, hitting him straight in the heart by luck. He watched him choked for a moment before falling to the blood covered floor. Trent then snapped back to reality and gasped hard, panting heavily. "Oh g-g-god... mom… dad…" He sobbed and ran over to them, hugging onto them tightly. "Mom! Dad! Wake up! Please! Don't leave me!" he wailed, crying heavily.

That event…. changed his life forever.


	2. Chapter 1

Many years passed and Trent ran away from the scene once police got there, and went into hiding. He killed those three men… He didn't mean to! But…he did admit…it felt really good. Maybe that was only cause they had just killed his parents though… Trent was now 17-years-old, he owned his own knife and mask. He did a lot of robberies and stole things. He needed to survive after all… He lived on his own on the street. He still went to school though, but had some of his older friends on the street act in as his parents for things. Trent lived in an abandoned garage that he stocked up with an old couch and mini fridge and other needs for living. It wasn't exactly 5 stars but it was better then when he had a cardboard box as a kid. He didn't want to be own by anyone again, for fear of losing them too… He was a lone wolf. Brown hair down to cover his ears and a small little curl on top of his head of a hair that decided to stay like that. He wore dirty clothes and a school sweater with a large T on it. He got his clothes washed by his richer friends. He had been saving up money so he could buy his own place and was already pretty close. He was 5'1 and very easily angered and harsh when he was angry. He didn't kill anyone unless needed though and usually the worse he did was bully kids at school. He enjoyed other's misery… since he had gone through so much himself. He would never talk about it though, since he knew he would never find anyone who would like him enough to get close to him as a friend…

Trent sighed as he walked through the hall of his school, glaring at every little person lower rank then him there, making them squeal or jump and look away. He loved being on top. It made him feel powerful. He noticed one kid eyeing him and growled, going up and grabbing his collar. "What you looking at kid? Huh? Cause I don't remember staring being something polite to do...!" he hissed, and raised a fist to punch him but was stopped at the sound of that adult he hated so much call out; "That's enough!" Trent sighed, irritated and growled, letting the squirt go before turning to look at the principal. "Yes… Brad?"  
The elder frowned, narrowing his eyes. "That's to you ! And I would like to see you in my office… stat." He then turned, walking off.  
Trent stuck out his tongue mockingly as he walked off and then flicked him the bird before turning and walking over to the boy, glaring. "You got lucky this time.." he spat at him before walking off towards the office he was so used to.

Trent arrived at the principal's office and walked in, smiling smugly. "Yo Brad, what's up?" He asked casually as he plopped down in the chair in front of the desk, putting his feet up on the desk in front of him,  
frowned and sighed, pushing his feet off gently. "Mr. Charleston…" He cleared his throat, fixing his glasses slightly. "How many times have I caught you bullying my students so far this year alone?"  
Trent shrugged. "I don't know… They are the ones who tick me off so I just deal with them since they were stupid to make me angry in the first place.." He says calmly, smirking a bit.  
's eye twitched slightly and he sighed a long, hard sigh, rubbing hands down his face. " … If I find you bullying anyone else or you end up in this office one more time, I mean it… I _will_ expel you…!" he says sternly, narrowing eyes at him. "Have I made myself clear?"

Trent nodded. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah.." He got up, heading for the door. "No more trouble… got it!~" He then walked out but after a few seconds poked his head in. "Oh, and I hope you are there at the football game tonight~" He winked then swiftly left again.

Trent sighed as he walked the halls, hands in the pockets of his custom red and white football jacket. His usual black shades on his head, though he never usually ever wore them on his eyes like they were supposed to be used for.

The brown haired male walked out of the school, and towards his place. He was so exhausted and just wanted to rest. So, as soon as he got home he plopped down onto his couch, sighing heavily. "No more bullying huh, Brad?" he chuckled half-heartedly, and frowned. "Yeah…" How was he going to get out stress now…?


	3. Chapter 2

After a couple more days, Trent was on his way to school when, he was stopped by a young boy with silver hair and red eyes. "Hey, you're in my way… what do you want?"  
The boy was silent, staring up at him, tilting his head. "Trent… Charleston... right…?" he asked rather shakily and quietly, as if he was scared.

Trent raised a brow suspiciously. Yeah, he was popular throughout the whole school and even some of the other lower schools of kids who are about to come to the school next year. But, why would someone be looking for him…? "Yeah…why?"  
The boy shifted a bit, looking down at the ground. "I…I was wondering if you could teach me how to protect myself…? See… I… I'm bullied and targeted a lot and I…I wanna be able to hold my own…" he glanced up at the widely feared male. "T… Think you could help...?"

Trent paused, and blinked a few times in surprise at his request. "Teach you…?" He was silent for a moment before he burst out laughing and walked past him, waving a hand dismissively. "Hahahaha! Yeah! Right!"

The boy frowned, shrinking down an inch or two. "B-B-But-"  
Trent cut him off. "No way! Aha…! I am NOT teaching anyone nothing!" He smirked back at him as he walked away. "Have fun getting beat up, wimp!" He called, voice and smile smug. Was he too harsh? Nah, just some tough love for everyone, right? Trent chuckled at the thought of what the boy did. Seriously… he came to _him_ for _help_? Some people are just plain out stupid. Trent sighed and then frowned, feeling a bit guilty… "Maybe…No! Trent, stop thinking like that! Remember, yourself and only yourself!" He scolded himself out loud, narrowing his eyes. That was a phrase he had followed ever since his parents died. He followed it and always had.

The next couple of days, that kid kept bothering him, sucking up to him, feeds him fancy food, all that. Trent didn't understand why he was so desperate for help! He was the richest and most popular kid in the school! Why would he need help? Cross E. Young was his name. Cross Erin Young. He was the son of the famous actor and actress, Jack Young and Holly Young. His parents were usually out on shoots and red carpets and such so Cross usually only spent time with his butler in his mansion. Sure, he was rich and popular but being so rich, he was usually beat up for money and out of jealousy of other kids. Was that why he needed help so bad? Was the bullying getting worse for him? Sure, Trent beat up the kid a few times but he was never as bad as he was to other kids. Trent sighed, and shook the thoughts away.

After a couple days after their first encounter, Trent was walking across the lunchroom with his tray of food in his hands. Though, his tray of food was soon shoved in his face by a swift movement of blonde hair.

Cross ran up to him, happily smiling. "Trent! Trent! I got you more food- ah!" he tripped, and spilled his own tray of food and Trent's all over his face. Cross's eyes widen and he tensed, backing a step away from him.

Trent growled under his breath, trembling in anger and irritation, eyes shut tightly and sighing angrily, fists clenched and teeth tight together.

"I…oh god Trent! L-Let me help you- I- wah!" Cross yelped as his collar was suddenly grabbed, eyes widening in terror and breath hitching. "No! Wait!" He yelled, the entire lunchroom going silent.

Trent had a fist up in the air, as if about to hit him, glaring harshly down at the terrified boy, and everyone's eyes on the two. Trent was trembling, fist staying where it was. He then thought about how often Cross was beaten up and noticed that terror in his eyes. After a moment he relaxed, and hissed as he shoved him out of his grip. "Get out of here, runt.." Everyone's eyes widen and gasps and murmurs rumbled softly through the kids in the lunchroom.

Cross immediately did as ordered, running off away from him and out of the room.

Trent growled when he noticed all the eyes on him and glared at the people around him. "What are you all looking at? Get back to your own business!" He yelled, obviously agitated. Trent huffed and stomped out towards the restrooms, and walked into the boy's restroom. He needed to get cleaned up.. He sighed as he walked to stand in front of one of the sinks, turning on the faucet and splashing some water onto his face. When he looked up, he nearly screamed, eyes widening. "ah!" he stumbled back, panting lightly in disbelief, voice tense. "M-M-Mom?" he then saw her smile before fading away to where he only saw himself again. Trent blinked, rubbing his eyes a bit. Did he drink too much last night..? He shook off the sight he just witnessed as just an effect of his hangover. He let out a long hard sigh and calmed down before he finished cleaning himself up and walked out, immediately coming face-to-face with Cross. Trent frowned, eyes narrowing. "What do you want?"

Cross gulped lightly, shifting nervously before him. "I.. um.. I wanted to apologize for before… I didn't mean to.. I… I just… really need some help… that's all…" He says quietly with a slightly shaky voice, face a bit red as if he was… crying.

Trent noticed this and froze before he sighed, giving in and let his back arch a bit as he went slightly limp in defeat. "Fine…. I'll help you alright? But I have rules, got it? Meet me at the alley between the bank building and supermarket." He stated bluntly before turning and walking off. He couldn't believe he was doing this…


	4. Chapter 3

Trent paced back and fourth where he told the runt to meet him at, getting impatient. "Where is he?!" He sighed agitatedly. "I told him to be here an hour ago! What could be holding him up so m- there he is!" Trent noticed the blonde male limping slightly and frowned, going up to him. He noticed he had a black eye and swollen cheek. "Cross? What happened?" Trent asked, accidently sounding slightly worried.

Cross sniffled, trembling slightly and shook his head, wiping some tears from his eyes. "Nothing… I was just…jumped again… it's no big deal.." He said it so casual… like he… was really, really used to it…

Trent frowned, eyes saddening. "Cross… how often does this happen to you..?" He asked, voice showing real concern now. He was already beginning to feel sorry for this boy. Sure, he beat up and bullied a lot of boys, never feeling any sympathy for them. What was different about this boy?  
Cross shifted a bit, turning his head away. "U.. Usually every week… sometimes even a few days in a row.." He sniffed again, wiping away more tears. "I…It's fine…I'm fine… no big deal.."

Trent's eyes narrowed and he grabbed onto his shoulders, raising his voice. "No! It is a big deal, Cross! This isn't good for you, you could be killed if this keeps up. Come on, I'm starting your training today.." He says sternly, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the alley toward the garage he lived in. He put in the code and watched it open before pulling him inside and closing the large door behind them, immediately being greeted by a small, little pit-bull puppy. It was a light brown color with black colored ears and darker brown colored spots on his back and a white stomach and chest. As well as a white muzzle. It was barking and jumping up on Trent's leg. Trent chuckled, rubbing the small dog's ears softly. "Hey boy~ Miss me?" he smiled at the pup, picking him up into his arms. "You're hungry aren't you?" He sighed, setting him down in the worn down dog bed and walked over to a small dirty mini fridge. He opened it and bent down a bit, looking around inside the rather empty fridge. "Not much, boy… here." He grabbed some old beef jerky and turned, shutting the fridge as he tossed it to the dog, who happily caught it in his mouth and began to eat. Trent's 'house' had a worn down couch with the dog bed next to it and a radio where a TV would be in a normal house. A small worn-out coffee table in front of said couch, littered with trash as well as the rest of his living space.

Cross was at a loss for words, standing at where they entered, eyes wide and sympathetic. "T.. Trent… I…" He frowned. "I had no idea-" He was cut off when Trent put a hand up.

"Save it, I don't like people pitying me, got it? One of the rules for you. Another few are; don't be annoying, don't get on my bad side, call me Trent and nothing else, and be sure to be here on time when I tell you to meet me here. Got it, kid?" He asked, looking up at him from where he was crouched next to his dog, rubbing his head.

Cross gulped lightly and nodded slowly. "Y.. Yes sir…" He sighed and went over, sitting down on the dirty couch, frowning at how uncomfortable it was. Their living styles were so different! There was no way they would get along! Cross shifted a bit, so used to living in a big house, with butlers and maids and all that. This was a big change. "So.. how long have you lived here?" He asked.  
Trent shrugged. "Since I was about..12…13?" He sighed. "Sorta lost count." He glanced at him.  
Cross's eyes widen and he gave him a look of utter disbelief. "That long? What about your Par-" There was a loud thud as Trent's fist smashed onto the coffee table in front of Cross. Cross jumped, startled by the sudden loud noise.

Trent growled, glaring at him. "Don't. Ever. Mention. Them. Got it?" he hissed, narrowing his eyes more to make sure his message was clear to him.

Cross gulped hard, eyes wide and he nodded quickly. "Y-Y-Yes sir! S-Sorry!" He let out a hard exhale in relief as Trent relaxed and stepped back. "So.. training?"

Trent nodded. "right, Training." He then paused, thinking for a moment before an idea came to him. He walked off into the middle of the room, looking at him. "Come here."

Cross got up and walked over, to stand in front of him, nodding a bit. "okay."

Trent put his arms outstretched, looking Cross straight in the eyes. "Hit me." He said in a serious voice, face calm.

Cross's eyes widen and he backed a step away, stuttering out. "W-W-What!?"

"Do it." Trent responded, eyes narrowing a bit.

Cross gulped, and stepped forward again, putting his fists up to prepare to hit him. He trembled a bit, scared to do this. He suddenly quickly tried to punch at him, instantly crying out in pain as Trent grabbed his fist, and flipped him around, holding his arm behind his back painfully. "See? You need help, just like you said." He chuckled, letting him go after listening to him mutter 'ow,ow,ow,ow' over and over under his breath a few times.

Cross frowned, looking at him. "That wasn't very fair.." He pouted, crossing his arms after rubbing his throbbing wrist.

"Life isn't fair, kid." Trent retorted, rolling his eyes. He positioned himself, putting his fists up. "Now, do as I do, feet apart like this- and fists up."

Cross observed him for a moment before nodding and doing the same as him. "Okay.." He gulped lightly.

Trent nodded and swung his punch out, then watched Cross doing the same. Trent then, mentioned he would need to learn Defense moves as well as just physical moves. He ducked quickly, and motioned for him to do the same, smiling when he saw him do it correctly. "I think you'll learn just fine, kid~" Trent commented, patting his shoulder, letting them both relax and Cross smiled.

"Thanks, Trent."


	5. Chapter 4

After a couple of days to a week, Cross was already doing a lot better at protecting himself, and could even sometimes end up hitting Trent! Weakly, but still, it was better then when he first started! Cross, after seeing the conditions Trent lived in, he went out, buying him some food and dog food, as well as a proper dog bed. Cross had them all in a bag, and when he made it to Trent's place to hang out on their day off from training. He had the bag in hand and put in the code for the door, and walked in, smiling. "Yo, Trent! I got a present for you!" He chuckled after a moment when he was greeted by the small puppy, rubbing his ears. "Hey buddy~" He pressed the button that closed the door, seeing Trent approaching him with a confused expression.  
"Present? Really? You don't need to spend money on me man, I'm fine." He sighed. "But, what'd you get?" He asked, curious.

Cross smiled, handing him the bag. "I saw how you were living and decided to do something to help you out~" He explained as Trent opened the bag, eyes widening.

"Damn! You spent all this money?" He blinked, taking out a couple of the things in the bag. The dog bed, dog food, all of it was amazing! "T-Thank you! I.. no one has ever done anything nice for me.." He smiled, looking up at him. "Thanks so much, man~ Guess you aren't so bad, huh?" he laughed lightly, and grabbed a bowl, putting the bowl down next to the dog's water bowl, filling it with the dog food. "eat up boy~" He says kindly as the dog immediately stuffed his face into the bowl, eating like he hadn't eaten anything in months, which in some ways, was true. Trent smiled softly as he watched his best friend eat. "Yeah, enjoy it buddy~"

Cross smiled in happiness at him doing a good thing. After all, he did need to return a favor for Trent agreeing to training him to protect himself. He owed Trent a lot. "oh! Trent, I was wondering, would you ever want to maybe, come over to my place?" He asked, cheeks turning a light pink.

Trent looked up from his puppy and looked at him surprise. "Really? Me?" He acted like as if he had never been invited to anything before! Maybe.. he never has..?

Cross nodded. "Yeah! Of course! You are my friend.. right?" He sounded hopeful and doubtful at the same time especially when he saw Trent's eyes narrow.

Trent was quiet for a moment before his expression softened and he smiled softly, nodding. "Yeah, of course we are man~" he chuckled, walking up and patting his shoulder. "Come on, let's go hang out at the arcade or something, alright?" He laughed lightly in content. And then they left, walking down the street towards the arcade. Cross though suddenly tensed and gasped, turning around and grabbing his hand. "Come on, how about we go arou-"

"Hey! It's that Cross-Loser!" A boy laughed in a mocking tone, other snickers and laughter of a few other boys ringing out from a couple feet away.

Cross froze in his tracks with Trent, gulping hard. He felt a arm wrap around his shoulder and murmured softly. "Please go away.."

The boy scoffed and in a fake-offended tone, putting a hand to his chest said, "why that's no way to treat your good friends!" he snickered afterword along with the other boys.

Trent growled, and pushed him away from Cross. "Leave him alone, Tanner, this doesn't concern you. Get the fuck out of here!" He glared with clenched teeth at him.

"ohoho! So Mr. Fancy-Loser-Pants had a body guard now? Well then~ Ain't that nice?" He grinned. "Why don't you move aside so we can have our fun with our favorite boy? Hmm?" he laughed, before suddenly crying out in pain as a hard punch was thrown at his face by the brunette.

"I said. Get out of here!" Trent yelled, kicking him in the nuts to let him fall to the ground groaning. The other two boys growled, glaring at him and ran towards him, one throwing a punch to Trent's cheek, Trent only grunting in pain. Trent then huffed and spit out some blood before upper cutting the boy to the ground next to the other. Two down, one to go. Trent glanced behind him, and quickly and swiftly swung his leg around, knocking the feet up from under the boy going towards him, the boy stumbling into the small pile of the three boys. Trent then turned to them and spit on them. "Now get out of here." He growled sternly, the three quickly stumbling to their feet and running off.

Cross was frozen, eyes wide in amazement, staring off into space as thoughts of what just happened ran through his head. "wow… Trent that was… amazing! You saved me!" he ran up to him, eyes bright and face a bright red. "Thank you so much! You're a life-saver!"

Trent frowned, patting his head. "yeah, yeah, are those the boys who usually bother you?" He asked seriously, staring into his eyes. "Tell me the truth."

Cross whimpered slightly and looked away, frowning. "W..Well….y..yeah…" he answered softly, closing his eyes. "They always have.."

Trent nodded a bit in understanding. "I see… well, don't worry, we'll make sure those losers fear you- alright?" he chuckled, patting his friend's shoulder once again and began to walk with him. "Come on~ let's go to that arcade!~" he says, offering a friendly smile.

Cross perked up a bit and smiled back, nodding and quickly walking along side with him. "Yeah!~"

Another few days had passed and Trent was doing well helping his friend. Cross was chilling on the couch, having a day off from training and were listening to the radio. Trent was next to his dog, rubbing his ears as the puppy ate. "Yeah… you're all nice and full now aren't you? Ever since nice old Cross began to come over.. huh?" he chuckled, smiling down at his dog.

Cross sighed as Trent sat down next to him, looking down at the ground, before turning to him. "Hey? Trent?"  
Trent glanced at him. "yeah, runt?~" he teased, smiling playfully.  
Cross chuckled before his smile faded and he looked down. "Hey uh.. I was wondering…have you ever….had a friend?"

Trent was a bit taken back by the question and looked down as well. "Well…I uh…" He paused for a long moment, becoming lost in thought. No. He had never had a friend in his life. "Well…no.. not really…only my dog…" He says softly, looking away more.

Cross's expression softened and he sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder. "hey…. It's alright.. I…I have never really had real friend's before actually, I just…I well, I have people who think their my friends when really they only want to get money or fame for knowing me." He admitted sadly, and looked down. "I.. I'm your friend though…right..?" he asked, titling his head a bit forward to look at him more clearly.

Trent's eyes widen and he looked at him, cheeks a light red. "F…Friend..? r….right.." He smiled slowly, eyes softening. "Right.. Friends~" he sighed, hugging his friend tightly. "Thanks man.. you're a really good friend.. no matter what anyone says. "I will always be your friend, my only friend~"

Cross tensed, not expecting the hug AT ALL coming from him but sighed, and hugged back, smiling a bit. "No problem, friends for life." He held his friend for a bit before pulling back and smiled. "Friend's for life."

Trent nodded and smiled back, his cheeks a light pink as he stared at his friend. "come on.. let's head out for today, okay?"

Cross nodded. "Yeah.. okay~"


	6. Chapter 5

Trent walked down the street towards Cross's house after being invited. Though, he stopped as he was surrounded by a couple of boys. He had his hands in his pocket and his head down so it seemed like his eyes were closed even though he was only staring at the ground.

A distinct snicker was heard and the big muscled man came out into Trent's view. "hehe, hello Trent, where's your little boyfriend, hm?" he asked smugly, smirking and crossing his arms. "I seem to never see you without him nowadays, what happened to the old Trent we used to know? You seem to have drifted from us.. your boys? What happened?"

Trent growled slightly with a light chuckle. "Tanner, I thought I told you before.. I want to do things on my own now.. that's why I drifted away from you guys." He glanced up at him, a smug smirk on his lips. "Can you just tell me what you want, fat guy? I need to go see my 'boyfriend'.." he says mockingly, rolling his eyes.

Tanner growled, narrowing his eyes and frowning. "I suggest you watch your attitude there, Trenty." He hissed, grabbing his collar and lifting him up slightly. "I'd hate for you or your friend to get hurt…" he chuckled, letting him go. "Just thought we'd give you a warning.." he stated, turning to the side a bit, so his side was facing Trent.

Trent tilted his head a bit, brows furrowing. "A warn-" he was cut off as a choked cry left his lips in surprise as a sharp pain shot all the air from his lungs. One of the boys around him had kicked him.. He gulped hard, falling to one knee and grunting, trembling slightly as he tried to get his breath back. He glared up at him, wiping some blood from the corner of his mouth. "w..wha..t the h-hell..?" he coughed, trembling more.

Tanner chuckled, kneeling down in front of him and grabbing his chin, glaring into his eyes with a smirk. "Just wanted to warn… if you interfere with us having fun with your buddy again, we will happily just teach that boy a lesson.." he grinned, before letting him go with a harsh shove, letting Trent stumble onto the floor.

Trent grunted, forcing himself up on his elbows shakily, watching the boys walk off without another word. Damn it. He gulped, forcing himself to his feet, holding his chest in pain. He sighed, and began to walk towards Cross's house again, recovering by the time he got there. He felt slightly uneasy though.. worried for Cross's safety now. He shook it off and tried to seem cool and calm, knocking on the door of the rather huge house. The door opened almost immediately and a man in a black and white suit was there, and he nodded a bit at sight of him, turning to call up the stairs. "Cross, I believe your friend is here!"

Cross gasped and his eyes brightened where he was laying in his room and he instantly hopped up and shot down the stairs to be in front of him. "Trent! Hi! Welcome!" his cheeks were tinted light pink and he chuckled. "Sorry about not being able to drive you, I bet the walk was a bitch, huh?" he asked, face apologetic.

Trent laughed a bit and shook his head, making the blonde finally shut up and put a hand on his shoulder, patting it lightly. "It's no problem, really." He smiled, and walked more in, eyes widening. "wow…Cross this is…amazing.." he was breathless as he finally got a good look at the inside of the entrance room.

Cross also laughed and listened as the door was shut and locked and he walked over to his staring friend. "It's not that amazing.. really, trust me, it gets boring after a while." He snickered in humor and sighed. "Want me to show you around?" He asked, offering a friendly smile.

Trent finally shook off his awe and shock and looked at him, eyes brightening. "Hell yeah! Please do so!" He exclaimed excitedly, following him into another room.

After a while they finally made it to Cross's room, exhausted after all the walking and sight-seeing in the massive house. Trent groaned, flopping down on the fancy looking bed. "You are so lucky, Cross. Jesus." He chuckled, sitting up from where his face was in the bed, looking to him. "I can't believe you can stand being at my place." He joked, own cheeks light pink, which only made Cross's a brighter red. "Like, I don't know." He laughed, laying back down by leaning back, er well, falling back.

Cross looked at his friend and leaned against the wall by the bed, watching him an felt his cheeks heat up even more the more he looked. He glanced away and cleared his throat. "heh, it's no big deal, really." He looked back at him again, biting his lip. "H-hey.. Trent? Can I talk to you for a bit about something?" he asked, voice sounding nervous.

Trent opened his eyes and glanced at him, tilting his head. "hm? Sure, what is it?" he asked back, sitting up and patting the spot next to him.

Cross gulped and walked over, sitting down next to him. "Well…see we have known each other for almost the whole school year now and…" He paused for a second. "I was wondering… Would you ever see me as….more then a friend?" his cheeks heated up as he looked to him and he gulped.

Trent's eyes widen and his own cheeks flushed a deep red. "more…then a….friend….?" He gulped a bit. "W..Well I…I guess… but….why?"

Cross smiled slightly and giggled. "Because I love you silly~"


End file.
